


Beginning of the World

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes slowly, enjoying the softness of the bed and the warmth and comfort of the solid body next to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsie/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Simplystars for More Joy Day 2008.

Ray wakes slowly, enjoying the softness of the bed and the warmth and comfort of the solid body next to him. His eyes flutter open and he sees that Fraser is still sound asleep, mouth slightly open. Fraser looks very different in his sleep without his usual defenses. Ray thinks that this is what the beginning of the world must have looked like, clean and innocent and young.

-fin-


End file.
